A Life at Hogwarts
by Poopy face 10
Summary: This is about a Ravenclaw girl named Becca (or Rebecca) and you will have to find out the rest ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Edwin and I were having a romantic evening at the park. At least I found it romantic but he thinks of me like a sister. The night was just going as a I thought it would be... nothing happened. Well... until he looked into my eyes (his sparkling) and held my lips up to his but didn't kiss me as I hoped. Instead,he sucked out all the snot in my nose with his mouth. I ran into the forest and barfed until I had nothing left in me. What just happened?! That's so gross! Then I realized where I was. The forbidden forest! No student in Hogwarts is supposed to be here. I ran up to Ravenclaw tower (or at least in the direction) and on my way spotted Hagrid's hut. He'd probably be upset with me for not being in my house tower and for being in the forbidden forest. At least I know where I am now. I sneaked up to my dormitory, happy to not be vampire dinner and collapsed on the common room couch. What the heck did Edwin just do? I just hope I never see him again so it wouldn't be awkward. Then again, HE SUCKED SNOT OUT OF MY NOSE WITH HIS MOUTH. The next time I see him I will yell at him! Damn, I'm not talking to any of his Hufflepuff friends ever again. At least now I can date Gerad, a cute Slytherin guy. The next day I woke up at four o-clock and decided the make Gerad MINE. I made myself so irresistible it was hard to not to make out with the mirror. When I went to class, Professor Harry saw me looking at Gerad then winked and assigned us partners. Now that's what I call fortunate. Then he put on romantic music. Did he think I'd go full force on him yet? Okay I guess. I leaned up to Gerad and to my surprise, he leaned up to me to! Then, he did something I thought he would never do! He sucked the snot out of my nose with his mouth! What is wrong with these boys?! I ran out of the classroom as everybody stared and barfed and barfed and barfed. At least lunch is next. I ran up to the door to Headmistress Hermione's room to talk to her. I told her "All of the boys here are acting weird!" "Are they?" She said mysteriously and picked me up and sucked the snot out of my nose with her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Edwin and I were having a romantic evening at the park. Edwin has perfect, sea blue eyes and glittering blond hair. At least I found it romantic but he thinks of me like a sister. The night was just going as a I thought it would be... nothing happened. Well... until he looked into my eyes (his sparkling) and held my lips up to his but didn't kiss me as I hoped. Instead,he sucked out all the snot in my nose with his mouth. I ran into the forest and barfed until I had nothing left in me. What just happened?! That's so gross! Then I realized where I was. The forbidden forest! No student in Hogwarts is supposed to be here. I ran up to Ravenclaw tower (or at least in the direction) and on my way spotted Hagrid's hut. He'd probably be upset with me for not being in my house tower and for being in the forbidden forest. At least I know where I am now. I sneaked up to my dormitory, happy to not be vampire dinner and collapsed on the common room couch. What the heck did Edwin just do? I just hope I never see him again so it wouldn't be awkward. Then again, HE SUCKED SNOT OUT OF MY NOSE WITH HIS MOUTH. The next time I see him I will yell at him! Damn, I'm not talking to any of his Hufflepuff friends ever again. At least now I can date Gerad, a cute Slytherin guy. The next day I woke up at four o-clock and decided the make Gerad MINE. I made myself so irresistible it was hard to not to make out with the mirror. When I went to class, Professor Harry saw me looking at Gerad then winked and assigned us partners. Now that's what I call fortunate. Then he put on romantic music. Did he think I'd go full force on him yet? Okay I guess. I leaned up to Gerad and to my surprise, he leaned up to me to! Then, he did something I thought he would never do! He sucked the snot out of my nose with his mouth! What is wrong with these boys?! I ran out of the classroom as everybody stared and barfed and barfed and barfed. At least lunch is next. I ran up to the door to Headmistress Hermione's room to talk to her. I told her "All of the boys here are acting weird!" "Are they?" She said mysteriously and picked me up and sucked the snot out of my nose with her mouth.

 **Chapter 2**

"What the hell?!" I screamed at her and burst out the door. I decided to get out of this place because of something going on with everyone and I am determined to figure it out. I ran into Hagrid's hut because he is my only real friend and he was sit at the table drinking tea. "Hagrid, you've got to help me!" I begged, "Everyone is sucking the snot out of my nose!" He didn't say anything but just walked closer to me. "Oh no, not you too!" I said as I ran out the door. I sprinted through the forbidden forest, not caring where I was. Suddenly, I ran into a man with flaming red hair. He tackled me to the ground and said, "Are you going to suck the snot out of my nose?" Confused and alarmed I quickly said "No, are you?" He looked offended "Of course not, that's so gross!" And he stepped off me. I dusted off my clothes and said, "That _is_ extremely unsanitary... I guess we should make an alliance." We walked to the edge of the woods, flinching at every noise and he said, "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Ron Weasley, the head of misuse of muggle artifacts." I responded, "Rebecca Kanes, sixth year at Hogwarts." He looked me up and down "I'll call you Becky and I'm guessing by the uniform that you are a Ravenclaw." I verified it and we started walking off the school ground, talking about our times at Hogwarts. Somehow, the conversation got to talking about our siblings. "I have a younger sister and older brother but they're not at Hogwarts." I explained,"My younger sister is Katherine and my older brother is Daniel... What about you?" "Well," he started and by that I knew he'd be talking for a while. "I have a younger sister Ginny; older twin brothers, Fred and George; and older brothers Bill and Charlie."he suddenly got quiet, "Charlie died last year from a dragon." I looked down awkwardly and we got to the railroad. We both shrugged, unsure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Edwin and I were having a romantic evening at the park. Edwin has perfect, sea blue eyes and glittering blond hair. At least I found it romantic but he thinks of me like a sister. The night was just going as a I thought it would be... nothing happened. Well... until he looked into my eyes (his sparkling) and held my lips up to his but didn't kiss me as I hoped. Instead,he sucked out all the snot in my nose with his mouth. I ran into the forest and barfed until I had nothing left in me. What just happened?! That's so gross! Then I realized where I was. The forbidden forest! No student in Hogwarts is supposed to be here. I ran up to Ravenclaw tower (or at least in the direction) and on my way spotted Hagrid's hut. He'd probably be upset with me for not being in my house tower and for being in the forbidden forest. At least I know where I am now. I sneaked up to my dormitory, happy to not be vampire dinner and collapsed on the common room couch. What the heck did Edwin just do? I just hope I never see him again so it wouldn't be awkward. Then again, HE SUCKED SNOT OUT OF MY NOSE WITH HIS MOUTH. The next time I see him I will yell at him! I'm not talking to any of his damn Hufflepuff friends ever again. At least now I can date Gerad, a cute Slytherin guy. The next day I woke up at four o-clock and decided the make Gerad MINE. I made myself so irresistible it was hard to not to make out with the mirror. When I went to class, Professor Harry saw me looking at Gerad then winked at me and assigned us partners. Now that's what I call fortunate. Then he put on romantic music. Did he think I'd make a move on him yet? Okay I guess. I leaned up to Gerad and to my surprise, he leaned up to me too! Then, he did something I thought he would never do! He sucked the snot out of my nose with his mouth! What is wrong with these boys?! I ran out of the classroom as everybody stared and barfed and barfed and barfed. At least lunch is next. I ran up to the door to Headmistress Hermione's room to talk to her. I told her "All of the boys here are acting weird!" "Are they?" She said mysteriously and picked me up and sucked the snot out of my nose with her mouth.

 **Chapter 2**

"What the hell?!" I screamed at her and burst out the door. I decided to get out of this place because of something going on with everyone and I am determined to figure it out. I ran into Hagrid's hut because he is my only real friend and he was sitting at the table, drinking tea. "Hagrid, you've got to help me!" I begged, "Everyone is sucking the snot out of my nose!" He didn't say anything but just walked closer to me. "Oh no, not you too!" I said as I ran out the door. I sprinted through the forbidden forest, not caring where I was. Suddenly, I ran into a man with flaming red hair. He tackled me to the ground and said, "Are you going to suck the snot out of my nose?" Confused and alarmed I quickly said "No, are you?" He looked offended "Of course not, that's so gross!" And he stepped off me. I dusted off my clothes and said, "That _is_ very unnessesary... I guess we should make an alliance." We walked to the edge of the woods, flinching at every noise for fear of monsters and he said, "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Ron Weasley, the head of misuse of muggle artifacts." I responded, "Rebecca Kanes, sixth year at Hogwarts." He looked me up and down "I'll call you Becky and I'm guessing by the uniform that you are a Ravenclaw." I verified it and we started walking off the school grounds, talking about our times at Hogwarts. Somehow, the conversation got to talking about our siblings. "I have a younger sister and older brother but they're not at Hogwarts." I explained,"My younger sister is Katherine and my older brother is Daniel... What about you?" "Well," he started and by that I knew he'd be talking for a while. "I have a younger sister Ginny; older twin brothers, Fred and George; and older brothers Bill and Charlie."he suddenly got quiet, "Charlie died last year from a dragon." I looked down awkwardly and we got to the railroad. We both shrugged, unsure.

 **Chapter 3**

Ronald and I (I'm not used to saying nicknames) walked across the railroad. We both knew a train wouldn't come because it is the Hogwarts train track and school has already started. I started to get bored because we weren't really talking to each other except the occasional "sorry" from stepping on the other person's boot. Then I thought it was kind of odd that we were both wearing boots. Yes, I was trying to look all perfect today but boots are actually quite handy. And, Ronald Weasley had a good job in the ministry of magic (though a strange one if you ask me). Boots are handy (as I've said before), but his were ragged and torn. His toe was sticking out! The socks he was wearing (I could see them through the hole in his shoe, don't call me a creep!) had pineapples on them. I decided to ask him, "How did you know the world turned into a nose-sucking apocalypse?" He looked at me like it was an obvious question. "I work with a bunch of wizards." I turned away, embarrassed, and he went on, "Oh by the way, all the Muggles floated off into the sky." "What!?" I nearly yelled at him, terrified. "The ministry is trying to fix the problem but it's just too much." We came to a meadow that was next to the train track and I spotted an apple tree at the edge. "Look!" I said to him, ecstatically. I had thrown up all my food and he was running all day so we were both hungry. When we had reached the end I was panting but he wasn't. Probably from the fact that he had longer legs and was used to running. After we had gorged down a few apples, we started having a conversation. "I just noticed," Ronald Weasley said to me," that you act a lot like Hermione Granger" "Hermione Granger? The Headmistress?" I verified,"She tried to suck snot out of my nose." He looked disappointed,"She was my ex-wife." I decided to end the conversation at that because asking someone why they got divorced is kind of awkward. When we were finally sick of apples, I stood off and brushed grass off of my skirt. My hair had become messed up so I just fixed it in an quick ponytail. I saw Weasley with his mouth hanging wide open, staring at something behind me. I turned around and saw a dementor! I had heard about these in Defense against the Dark Arts. The dementor faced me, then pulled off its hood...


End file.
